dear you, love, wings
by shucky motherfucky
Summary: WRESTLING FANDOM "dear you, i'm just used to it. love, wings" A superhero AU love story featuring CM Punk, and my own character 'Wings'. Het and slash pairings eventually.
1. Dear you, love wings

**TITLE:** Dear you, _. love, Wings  
**AUTHOR:** Pepperrrr  
**RATING:** T for langauge and le violence  
**PAIRING:** CM Punk & Wings  
**WARNINGS:** Mary-sueness, superheros, silliness, scott pilgrim vs the world references, nerds, fighting, eventual violence, villians, an oc with weirdness, magic, psychic powers, sailor moon references, this is total crap, lameness, cheesy crap, the usual  
**P.O.V:** Third person, mostly punk.  
**DATE WRITTEN:** April 12th 2012 4:00-6:35 pm 7:12  
**SUMMARY:** Dear you, I wasn't expecting this. Love, Wings.  
**AUTHOR NOTES:** THIS IS REALLY RANDOM. This has been simmering in my mind for a long time now. I started on the character 'Wings' a while ago on my phone, and she's, again, just a really quirky and tiny bit more ballsy version of myself (conveniently paired with CM Punk god i'm a freak) and she's obsessed with texting. She's a superhero of the human kind, though she has actual energy-oriented powers.  
I really like this story. Too bad it'll go unread and unloved like the last OC one I posted LOL.

Dear You, _. love, Wings

A story of weird superhero love through texts and words and what-the-fucks

* * *

On April 12th 2012 he got the first text. He had just finished a mission and he was returning to his base, short of breath and a little sore in his ribs.

**_Buzz_**

_dear you,_  
_nice job_  
_love,_  
_wings_

What? Who was this complimenting him? Wait wait wait, did the news already cover his mission? ALREADY? Damnit.

_who are you?  
cmXPUNK _

He texted back to the mystery person, though not really, since the text was signed, 'Love, Wings'...

_**Buzz**_

_dear you,_  
_duh_  
_love,_  
_wings_

* * *

April 20th 2012

**_Buzz_**

_dear you,_  
_we need to meet up and kick some ass sometime_  
_love,_  
_wings_

Fucknotnow! You have the worst fucking timing, 'Wings'.. He grabbed his phone after shoving himself behind a wall to dodge the dangers that he had been dealing with before the buzz in his pocket.

_i can't_  
_i'm really really busy i shouldn't even be texting right now_  
_sorry  
cmXPUNK _

He was genuinely sorry, yet totally not all at the same time, since he was really fucking busy, and..just..god. Fucking. Damnit.

**_Buzz_**

_dear you,_  
_alright i'm busy too_  
_love,_  
_wings_

He sensed some bitterness behind that text. And that made him a bit upset. Why?

* * *

Five weeks later they finally met in person. It was totally by accident. He was sent for a mission at a playground, only to find it taken care of. By another hero. He looked the hero over, eyes catching on very conveniant-to-the-reader specifics,

height: 5'5  
weight: 114 pounds  
hair: light blonde in a short bob haircut  
eyes: big and very fucking bright blue (those have got to be contacts.)  
boobs: not really  
pretty mouth  
child-like cheeks  
and slightly rabbit-like teeth

"Oh..it's you.." He knew it was her. The girl that was texting him all the time. That knowing look. The... FUCK YES SHE WAS A GIRL.

**_Buzz._**

He looked at his pocket, then at her (she blinked her now lime green eyes at him), and back again. Then he activated the phone up, and clicked on the alert.

_dear you,_  
_i wasn't expecting this_  
_love,_  
_wings_

He looked at her. "Why did you just text me?"

She whipped out her phone and, nearly without looking away from him, started typing on it quick as a fucking cartoon character. He'd never seen anyone text that fast.

The second she sent the text and he got it, she slammed the heel of her palm into her forehead.

_**Buzz**_

_dear you,_  
_i'm just used to it_  
_love,_  
_wings_

"Wings what the fuck!"

"I'm sorry!" She cried, her voice a bit deeper than he expected. She sounded kind of like that cool hipster girl from that cool movie from 2010 that you thought was so cool.

* * *

He was at the comic store, and yes, in costume. He was a sucker for weirding people out, and he just got bored. And what if he was called upon?

**_Buzz_**

The fuck.

_dear you,_  
_i think you're a nerd_  
_love,_  
_wings_

GREAT. Now she was stalking him.

* * *

**_Buzz_**

_dear you,_  
_i need you to come to the arcade in at most 6 minutes_  
_love, wings_

At least he wasn't busy. He got his gear on and went to the main arcade, only to be jumped by his little stalker. She tugged at his mask and he shouted, grabbing her hands and his mask and growling.  
"Off. Now." He ordered, a little panicked. She giggled and let him go, her fingers trying to fully uncurl from the mask, hindered by his hands.  
"I'm sorry Punk." She wibbled, false as that idiot of a villain he had to frequently put up with.  
"No you aren't."  
"Nope no i'm not." She admitted with a grin, and then he grabbed his hand and took him into the arcade, which was empty.

They played all the games over and over for 5 or 6 hours.

* * *

The next day when he woke up, shaken from a nightmare, he had a text alert.

_dear you,_  
_that was fun_  
_love,_  
_wings_

He smiled.

* * *

He was angsting. And he was willing to admit it. He was sitting on the edge of the tallest building in the area he was patrolling. And then **_buzz_**.

_dear you,_  
_urgh why are you moping right now?_  
_love,_  
_wings_  
_p.s, yes i can see you i'm over here_

He looked in a random spot and saw a flash of blue, gold, and white and he facepalmed. Son of a bitch she's just getting worse in her stalking.

* * *

He hadn't heard from her on her phone in a while and he got worried. A few weeks later he met up with her. She explained nothing and just talked about movies and anime and porn and other weird shit. It was rather nice. But then she disappeared again.

It was the worst 5 or 7 months he'd ever went through.

* * *

He'd never been so happy to feel that **_buzz_** in his whole life.

_dear you,_  
_i can't believe it's been 7 months since i lost my phone!_  
_i missed sending you messages_  
_our relationship just isn't the same without my ability to stalk you_  
_love,_  
_wings_

She was right. It really wasn't the same without her constantly texting him and running up his phone bill. It had all been completely welcome though. He'd known her for almost a year now.

* * *

A few months later, in January, she was even more welcome.

**_Buzz._**

_dear you,_  
_you're fit for kings_  
_2 times is four_  
_i lesbians a lot of things_  
_but i lesbians you a lot more_  
_love,_  
_wings_

What?

* * *

**_Buzz_**

_dear you,_  
_i'm in lesbians with you_  
_love,_  
_wings_

What the hell did that even mean. He sighed though, not in annoyance, but in endearment. She was really a strange one. And he wouldn't have her any other way.

_what are you even saying lol  
__cmXPUNK_

**_Buzz_**

_dear you,  
__i'll tell you if you come to the playground  
__love,  
__wings_

Fuck that, man. There were lots of playgrounds.

_which playground?  
__cmXPUNK_

**_Buzz_**

_dear you,  
__the one we met at  
__love,  
__wings_

another quick**_ buzz_**

_dear you,  
we aren't superheros. i'm not wings right now. not tonight.  
__love,  
__me_

And so they finally met in person. It was totally not accident. He was sent for a mission at the playground by his annoying superhero friend. But he didn't see the superhero in front of him. Instead he saw a girl. He looked the girl over, eyes catching on very conveniant-to-the-reader specifics,

She was still 5'5  
still 114 pounds  
her hair was brown, short, and messy, with fringe that covered her whole forehead until her top eyelid.  
her eyes were big and caramel brown  
she was wearing a red and white striped shirt with sleeves that covered her elbows and left the rest of her arms  
and skinny light-blue 'retro ruined' jeans  
light brown flats  
and a childish face  
with a pretty mouth  
rabbity teeth  
and a big smile to greet him

* * *

They played with eachother for a while, she seemed alot more bearable without the goggles and cape, and he was amazed by how comfortable he was around her without his hero shit.

"Punk come here!" She shouted to him, and she rushed to the swings with him at her heels, and they swung very gently. Then, she grabbed his hand and held it, looking at him happily.

"I'm Pepper."

"I'm Phil."

* * *

**Author Notes 2: **That's the first part of the story that i came up with and god it sucks but please don't hate me urgh

i'll put up another chapter if people care


	2. a cape on your ass

**TITLE:** Dear you, _. love, Wings ACT 2; "A cape on your ass."  
**AUTHOR:** Pepperrrr  
**RATING:** T for langauge and le eventual violence  
**PAIRINGS:** CM Punk & Wings, Show Off & Wings  
**WARNINGS:** Mary-sueness, superheros, silliness, scott pilgrim vs the world references, nerds, fighting, eventual violence, villians, an oc with weirdness, magic, psychic powers, sailor moon references, this is total crap, lameness, cheesy crap, a blues brothers reference, the usual  
**P.O.V:** Third person.  
**DATE WRITTEN:** April 15th 9:02-9:30  
**SUMMARY:** "Why do you have a cape on your ass?"  
**AUTHOR NOTES:** Next chapter woooah.  
This one's fucking short.

* * *

She was busy.  
BAMF.  
SMOOSH.  
KRAK.  
PAWNCH.  
HIYAAA.

And then she was done with her mission with nothing but bruised knees to show for the occasion. And then someone busted through the warehouse roof. What the fuck. The person was a guy, a youngish guy, though probably older than her like everyone else in this business seemed to be.  
"I am the Show Off! And I am here to show the world!" He exclaimed loudly, hands on his hips, looking very annoyingly cartoon-like.

Wings blinked her eyes behind her goggles and almost fell on her face from the ridiculousness.  
"You're the Show Off.." She had to bite back a groan of embarrassment.  
"Yes."  
"And you're here to show the world?" She finished the intro, face annoyed and disbelieving that this guy actually existed.

"It sounds alot better when The Cougar does it for me.." He pouted, and Wings rolled her eyes.  
"I'm sure it does.." Her eyes drifted around and the Show Off turned around to inspect something, making her see something... ridiculous. "Why do you have a cape on your ass?" She pointed to the object in question.

A pink cape thing attached to the back of his trunks with words on it. She didn't care enough to read them. The man turned around to face her with an almost insulted expression that quickly faded into one of 'duh bitch'.  
"It's my asscape.. duh."  
"Well excuse me." An awkward silence fell over the two blondes

(she highly doubted he was an actual blonde and she was wearing a wig so)  
and it lasted for quite a while before Show Off spoke.  
"Wait so who are you?"  
"I'm Wings, insert cheesy catchphrase here." She introduced herself, face blank and voice flat. He looked amused in response to it.

She wasn't going for that reaction.  
"Nice to meet you Wings." Show Off said, smirking. Wings managed to keep her voice flat and face blank still.  
"I know."

* * *

The two blondes  
(yarite)  
talked for a while, mostly with Wings being quick to answer Show Off's questions with one-word answers most of the time.  
And then it was time for Showy to leave.  
"I won't be as nice next time we meet." He said

(warned)  
and he fucking flew  
(jetpacked)  
through the hole he made in the roof of the warehouse.  
What the fuck just happened.

* * *

Somewhere else in the city, a while after the events in the other part, Punk's phone **_buzzed  
_**

_dear you,  
__dude i met the weirdest ..hero..villain person today  
__he's called the show off  
__and he's 'here to show the world'  
__god how cheesy is that  
__and he had an asscape  
__yeah a fucking cape attached to his ass  
__i couldn't even  
__hope your day went well  
__love,  
__wings_

* * *

Eight days later, Wings was on a mission  
(from gad)  
and it had gone well. She got punched in the stomach, and the face, but she was fine and bleeding but you know. She didn't exactly give a shit. As long as Show Off left her alone today, she was good, bloody nose and all.

But God hated her so he sent the annoying herollain to her to kick her ass. Literally. The bastard went flying through the roof  
(doors are cool too bro)  
and kicked her square in the ass. She landed on her fucked up face with a shout, and she heard a landing-like _clank_above her head.

Wings rolled onto her back and glared at him where he landed on a tall up platform over her head for a short while. "Make up your damn_ MIND_ are you here to kiss me or kill me?" She cried up to the hero..villain..whatever.  
(what are you?)  
She was answered with a smug look and a laugh.

God _FUCK YOU_.  
"Kissing sounds fun." He answered with a smirk. Wings groaned.  
"God you creep what is wrong with you are you psychotic or something?"  
"If you want psychotic, I can introduce you to The Viper."

"Fuck snakes, I asked you a fucking question!"  
"I'm not psychotic, just conflicted."  
"Just crazy why are you always bugging me why can't you bug your other comrademies."  
Silence.  
Silence.  
Silence.

"...Did you just mix comrades and enemies?" Show Off asked with an amused grin.  
"You're damn right."

* * *

Le end of this chapter because I wanted to leave it there


End file.
